Palavras ao vento
by Mi Yuuki e Nanda Kuchiki
Summary: Uma mentira pode ter sérias consequências e separar duas almas que o amor, um dia, uniu. Poderá o destino reuni-las novamente? SPOILER CAP. 474.


**N.A. by Mi Yuuki: Uma teoria do nada, uma ideia e cá estamos eu e Nanda Kuchiki fazendo uma oneshot em uma única manhã que nos rendeu muitos risos e lágrimas. Espero que gostem, pessoal! ^^ Foi feita de coração por duas ichirukis doidas! Devo essa fic a minha amiga querida Nanda! Uma das experiências mais incríveis de escrita que já tive! **

**N.A. by Nanda Kuchiki: tudo surgiu de uma bela troca de teorias sobre o cap da semana. Inspiração do vácuo e ideias conectadas! Eu e minha linda Mi Yuuki estamos trazendo nossa bela fic escrita de coração! Espero que gostem e comentários anônimos são bem vindos 8D Experiência pra lá de sensacional que nos rendeu uma manhã toda!**

_**- Palavras Ao Vento –**_

_**Por Michele Rommel e Fernanda Pinheiro**_

_**Bleach pertence a Kubo Tite e Palavras ao Vento é da autoria de Cássia Eller.**_

_**Contém spoilers do capítulo 474 do manga. **_

Ichigo estava ofegante. Depois de lançar seu último _Getsuga Tenshou_ e ver Ginjou Kuugo ser atingido em cheio, sentia-se exausto. Talvez não pela luta que acabara de acontecer. Mas algo, dentro dele, estava muito errado. As palavras que ouvira, a revelação de toda a mentira a qual tinha sido sujeitado. Não podia ser verdade.

Plantando ao chão, o jovem de cabelos laranja virou-se para trás e viu os companheiros. Parecia que todos hesitavam encara-lo. E ele sabia o porquê. Eles não tinham coragem de revelar aquela cruel realidade. Ele havia apenas sido usado.

E no colo de Renji estava Rukia que começara a se remexer suavemente. Ela abriu o belo par de olhos azuis, um tanto quanto confusa. Ichigo sentiu o estômago revirar. A morena... aquela da qual sentira tanta saudade. Aquela que vinha de volta trazer luz em sua vida... apenas havia lhe enganado como todos.

Rukia ficou assustada ao acordar e dar de cara com os olhos castanhos que estavam absortos em decepção e dor. Algo profundo havia sido cravado em Ichigo.

Os olhos azuis não conseguiam encará-lo diretamente. A feição do rapaz não transmitia mais a sua típica confiança. A morena levantou-se dos braços do amigo de infância e passou a encarar Ichigo com amargura.

- Está tudo bem, Ichigo?

- O que você acha? - perguntou Ichigo com um tom grosso de voz, porém, calmo.

- Eu... sinto muito.

- Me enganou durante a vida inteira e é só isso que você tem a dizer? - disse ainda calmo, os olhos amendoados já estavam marejados.

- Ichigo, eu... - Rukia, com a voz embargada, tentou argumentar.

- Cala a boca! - Ichigo perdia o controle, interrompendo a morena que deu um passo para trás, se retraindo instintivamente. Ele nunca havia falado dessa forma com ela. - Não quero mais ouvir sua voz! - ele ergueu o rosto para encara-la e ela pôde ter a visão catastrófica do rosto de Ichigo que já era banhado pelas lágrimas que o jovem não fez questão de conter.

- Ichigo, nós tínhamos um motivo! - e dando um passo à frente, Rukia levou uma mão ao centro do peito, talvez em um gesto instintivo de demonstrar que aquilo que dizia vinha do fundo dela.

- Eu fiquei aqui... - Ichigo prosseguiu, apertando o punho no cabo da espada. - Fiquei aqui durante esses dois anos... Esperando você voltar! - ele vociferou enquanto a expressão se contorcia em ódio e revolta. - E você estava rindo de mim. Um humano idiota que você meramente usou! Foi isso que você pensou, Rukia? - bradou.

- Ichi... - a voz de Rukia se perdeu no momento em que Renji colocou um braço a sua frente. O ruivo estava sério.

- Ichigo! Escute a Rukia! Você nem ao menos deixou nenhum de nós falarmos!

- E EU ME IMPORTO? O que realmente interessa é que eu não passei de um fantoche de todos vocês! Até mesmo... - pausou por um segundo para não soluçar em meio às lágrimas. - ATÉ MESMO PELA RUKIA!

Com as palavras do garoto, as imensas violetas da garota de pele alva marejaram e derramaram lágrimas de uma só vez.

- Com a convivência... - começou a morena. - Eu juro, eu pedi para que me retirassem disso. Eu, no início eu não me importava, mas agora... eu percebi... que você me ensinou tanta coisa, Ichigo.

As palavras de Rukia não consolavam o garoto, afinal, estava abalado e cansado de ser feito como um idiota.

- Por favor, Ichigo. - tentou a morena se aproximar de Ichigo.

- AFASTE-SE DE MIM! SOME! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS OLHAR NA SUA CARA!

- Ichigo! - Rukia balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não podia aceitar que ele a rejeitasse assim. Decidiu prosseguir em direção a ele. - Ichigo, eu estou te...

- SAIA! - o substituto voltou a gritar, pegando o distintivo que estava preso ao _obi_ branco, de onde desamarrou o objeto, deixando Rukia confusa. - APROVEITA E LEVA ESSA DROGA COM VOCÊ! - Ichigo gritou com todas as forças de sua alma quando arremessou o distintivo em direção a morena.

O objeto caiu no meio do caminho, mas aquela cena havia deixado Rukia em choque. Ichigo estava atordoado, assustado. Ela podia perceber os lábios que tremiam entreabertos enquanto ele soluçava. Um choro sofrido que os outros ali presentes fizeram questão de desviar o olhar para não assistir.

- Ichigo, eu...

A morena já estava próxima de mais para erguer o braço e então tentar segurar o rapaz, mas Ichigo espalmou a pequena mão com violência, fazendo-a recolhê-la.

- MAS SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE? - ele bradou. - EU NÃO QUERO MAIS TE VER, RUKIA! SUMA DA MINHA VIDA! SAI DAQUI! SAI!

E descontrolado ele chegou a segurar o pulso da morena. Ela gemeu baixinho, temerosa. Será que ele seria capaz de fazer algo contra ela? E assim o fez. Empurrou-a com força fazendo-a cair no chão, causando assim o sangramento de um de seus ferimentos. Apesar de sentir-se um lixo por ter feito aquilo, Ichigo virou-se e partiu sem olhar para trás.

-X-

As flores da primavera brotavam como se estivessem presas a um sono profundo, mas com a força da gravidade, caiam pelas calçadas presenteando à pequena cidade um aroma agradável.

Cinco anos já haviam passado após o ocorrido com Ichigo e seus... antigos amigos e, segundo ele, atuais inimigos. Por dar atenção máxima aos seus estudos e faculdade de medicina, o Kurosaki tornou-se um grande médico e trabalhava com Ishida dividindo a diretoria do hospital. Não, o morango ainda não se esquecera daquele dia e duvidava que um dia fosse esquecer.

Sentia um imenso vazio encobrindo seu coração. Sentia falta dos amigos do Sereitei, apesar de toda aquela confusão, e principalmente, de Rukia, _shinigami_ a qual desejava ter ali, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria vê-la em circunstância alguma. Contraditório? Sim.

Ele tentou durante toda a faculdade sair para as festas que lhe chamavam, se envolver com alguma garota. Ishida havia dito que ajudaria ele a superar tudo que se passara, mas ele, sinceramente, não gostaria de esquecer. O quincy namorava e já estava prestes a se casar com Orihime. Os dois haviam se acertado e eram os melhores amigos que Ichigo poderia ter, já que Sado havia ganhado uma bolsa de estudos no México e para lá partiu.

Ele não conseguira olhar para outra mulher. Nenhuma conseguia deixar de transparecer aquela imagem. Os cabelos mais curtos, o ar jovial, os olhos azuis imensos, a pele alva e suave como seda...

Já estava anoitecendo e as nuvens de chuva estavam tomando o lugar daquele céu semi cor-de-rosa enfeitado pelas flores. As chuvas eram bastante repentinas, afinal, era típico de uma primavera que se preze, mas no coração de Ichigo, ela era constante em todas as estações.

Aquele dia havia sido atordoado e cansativo. Ichigo já morava sozinho, o que lhe dava a liberdade de chegar a hora que quisesse em casa sem ter Yuzu esperando-o até tarde.

Sim, aquele coração cheio de saudade apertou mais ao engrossar a chuva, pela imensa vontade de encarar novamente aqueles olhos que exalavam inverno, a estação sem chuva e bastante característica de sua baixinha. Havia pensado "sua"? Realmente, estava difícil.

Ao caminhar pelas estreitas ruas, pensou ser uma miragem de sua visão cansada ao enxergar alguém a pelo menos cinco metros distante de si. Aquelas curvas eram bastante familiares.

Ele esfregou os olhos e afastou algumas mechas laranja que caiam por cima da fronte para ver melhor quem era. Um poste com fraca iluminação piscava, tornando a luz ora forte e ora fraca. E foi em um momento único que aquele feixe iluminou e refletiu a pele alva da morena que suspirava, jogando os cabelos repicados para trás.

- Ru... - a voz rouca começou enquanto ele sentiu as pernas bambearem. - Rukia! - exclamou.

Com os olhos cerrados, ela virou-se para encarar o dono daquela voz que ela conhecia muito bem. Abriu o par de safiras que recepcionaram com um brilho descomunal o jovem que parecia em choque ao vê-la.

Como ele havia mudado.

A morena contemplou o rapaz com uma aparência mais madura. Ainda com um ar jovial, ele usava um jaleco branco e trazia em sua mão uma pasta preta. As costeletas estavam bem feitas, deixando o rosto sem barba e lembrando a época de adolescente na qual conviveu tanto com ele. E o que mais caracterizou aquele sentimento nostálgico era aquele aroma. O perfume masculino misturado ao aroma natural da pele do jovem. Rukia aspirou intensamente aquele perfume amadeirado que ele usava.

Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas rendendo-se, deixou a pasta cair ao lado do corpo e, com as pernas bambas, foi correndo ao encontro de sua amada.

A baixinha não pensou duas vezes e caminhou em direção ao rapaz. Não, não era mais aquele rapazinho, era um verdadeiro homem. Aqueles pequenos cinco metros pareciam um quilômetro com a visão que tinha o rapaz de ver sua _shinigami_ ali, aproximando-se dele.

_Ando por aí querendo te encontrar_

_Em cada esquina, paro em cada olhar_

Ao se alcançarem, Ichigo, atendendo ao seu inconsciente carregou a moça pela cintura fazendo-a ficar em uma altura maior do que a sua. A _shinigami_, atendendo também seu coração e instintos, acariciou o rosto do amado, afastou as madeixas alaranjadas para que pudesse encarar com tanta saudade os orbes castanhos e pregou nos lábios do médico um beijo profundo e excitante.

Os dois deliciaram-se com o momento ao trocar o ato como se fosse a última vez. Ao trocarem o beijo, Ichigo começou a girar fazendo a morena soltar os sedutores lábios, abrir os braços para o céu e rir com muita vontade e felicidade.

Ele riu da mesma maneira, não podendo crer e se conter em alegria em ter aquela pequena em seus braços. Por quantos anos desejou viver esse amor com ela? Apenas parou quando novamente cerrou os olhos e os lábios encobriram os dela, a língua quente e tenra invadindo a boquinha minúscula e deliciosa de Rukia.

As mãos que estavam na cintura deslizaram por todo o corpo até chegar o rosto, onde ele segurou cada lado antes de se afastar. Os dois abriram os olhos, safiras e amêndoas numa sincronia única. Aquele castanho estava fervendo em paixão. O rosto de Rukia corou quando ele a encarou daquela forma e ela deixou escapar um risinho.

- Rukia... - ele sussurrou, deixando a fronte encostar na dela.

Assim eles ficaram um tempo apenas deixando a chuva gélida bater no corpo. Ele sentiu a morena se arrepiar e rapidamente tirou o jaleco, envolvendo Rukia na roupa alva e em seus braços.

- Vem! - foi tudo que ele disse ao segurar o pulso da _shinigami_ e a puxar para dentro do prédio.

Já era tarde e na portaria não havia ninguém. Era um prédio simples, Ichigo, apesar de ganhar bem como médico no hospital de Ishida, não exigia muito. Afinal, mal passava tempo em casa.

Eles adentraram rindo protegendo as cabeças com a pasta de Ichigo. Assim que chegaram ao salão, Ichigo continuou a puxar a garota para dentro do elevador, que já estava no térreo, poupando a espera do casal.

Já estando no elevador cercado de espelhos, Ichigo apertou o botão do 10º andar e a prensou na parede oposta à porta. Encheu de beijos o colo da morena, deixando as mãos deslizarem pelo corpinho miúdo que se arrepiou com o toque cheio de paixão e malícia do médico. Rukia, com a mesma intenção, começou a desabotoar a camisa encharcada do amado deixando a mostra o tórax bem definido, os músculos firmes e rígidos do abdômen e que fizeram a _shinigami_ suspirar. A morena não se conteve e passeou os lábios pelo ombro corado e bem feito de Ichigo, enquanto o mesmo aproveitava cada parte da fina e delicada pele.

9º... 10º andar. Os dois demoraram em assimilar o fato de que o elevador cansava de esperá-los sair. Sem deixar escapar nenhuma carícia, Ichigo direcionou-se com o corpo da baixinha nos braços para um dos apartamentos. Enfiou a mão no bolso da calça, essa que parecia mais apertada devido à excitação já evidente do jovem. De lá, com dificuldade, tirou o molho. Impaciente, demorou a achar a chave correta enquanto Rukia abraçava a cintura por trás de Ichigo. A língua lasciva da morena se deixou deslizar novamente pelo corpo e proporcionou ao médico um arrepio descomunal.

Pronto.

Finalmente acertara a chave, girara a maçaneta e lançara a porta, dando espaço como um cavalheiro para a morena entrar. Mas assim que Rukia passou a frente, ainda no hall de entrada, Ichigo envolveu o corpo da mulher com paixão.

Ela não teve nem tempo de admirar o apartamento no qual Ichigo morava. Logo ele a capturou pelos lábios novamente enquanto as mãos masculinas cumpriam outro trabalho: despi-la.

O _obi_ branco teve o laço desfeito rapidamente enquanto ele ainda a conduzia pelo corredor que parecia imenso perante a ansiedade urgente de Ichigo. Ele tinha que possuí-la.

Chegavam ao quarto que era adornado por uma bela cama king size no centro, envolvida por prateleiras repletas de livros de medicina e uma escrivaninha onde havia um computador e um aparelho de som. Ao lado da cama, além das mesinhas de cabeceira, cada um com um abajur sobre, estava o violão, paixão antiga de Ichigo. Uma varanda ampla envidraçada e oculta apenas por uma fina camada de seda branca da cortina dava uma visão privilegiada das luzes que iluminavam aquela noite escura de Karakura.

A morena não viu nada aquilo. Ainda rendida pelos beijos de Ichigo, o corpo foi reclinado na cama enquanto Ichigo se posicionava ficando de joelhos com ela entre suas pernas. Admirou o que já estava exposto pelo _shihakushou_ meio aberto, a curva dos seios e o _hakama_ que não teria mais dificuldade em tirar. Parte do trabalho nele, Rukia já havia feito no elevador. Faltava apenas a calça jeans.

Os dois passaram mais ou menos um minuto se encarando. Quem diria que com o ocorrido de anos atrás eles estariam ali, daquele jeito. Sem expor palavras, Ichigo tomou os lábios sensíveis da amada enquanto tirava o que ainda lhe restava de roupa, enquanto a morena tirava o próprio _hakama_. E assim foi feito, os dois já não tinham vergonha alguma, Ichigo abrira novamente as portas de seu mundo para aquela que o mudou para sempre. Os lábios delicados de Rukia passeavam pelo pescoço e peitoral bem definido de seu homem, enquanto o mesmo a pressionava ainda mais para si. Com um toque atrevido de Ichigo, Rukia não evitou ficar corada por um momento, fazendo-a recuar por um segundo.

- O que houve? - perguntou ele.

Rukia estava um verdadeiro tomate maduro que acabara de sair da lavoura.

- Na... nada.

- Não está se sentindo bem?

- Não, não! É claro que... - corou mais ainda. - estou.

Ichigo soltou uma pequena risada sínica.

- Do... do que está rindo! Idiota.

- Você é tão bobinha. - disse ele acariciando o rosto da amada com carinho. - Vem cá.

O ruivo embrulhou ambos com o edredom branco sem sair de cima de Rukia.

- Se sente melhor? - disse ele voltando a beijar a amada. - Não fique com medo. Você não confia em mim?

- Eu sempre confiei em você. - sussurrou.

Ichigo sentiu-se meio tocado ao abordar a palavra "confiança". O que seria "confiança" para ele agora e há cinco anos? Confiança em Rukia ou confiança em si?

Sem perder a ternura, ele beijou o topo da cabeça de Rukia, que encarou os olhos castanhos na penumbra.

- Eu também confio em você, Rukia! Confio minha alma e minha vida a você! - foi tudo que ele sussurrou, deixando a morena se emocionar.

- Ichigo... - uma lágrima escapou e essa foi colhida com um dedo por Ichigo.

- A única coisa que quero agora é viver com você, esse momento... e que dure para sempre!

As palavras fortes de Ichigo fizeram Rukia derramar mais lágrimas, mas como antes, Ichigo as colheu com carinho e ternura antes de encostar seus lábios nos dela. Um selinho delicioso que pedia permissão para adentrar e aprofundar aquele toque. Rukia concedeu a permissão e eles partilharam de um longo e sôfrego beijo. Que saudade havia ali. Quantos sentimentos que, durante sete anos eles haviam omitido e reprimido!

E saindo do abraço, Ichigo a colocou entre suas pernas novamente. Ela acariciou o abdômen firme dele e o jovem se permitiu acomodar-se sobre o corpo da morena. Ela sentiu o membro rígido dele entrar em contato com sua pele e só aquilo a fez se arrepiar. Ichigo então arquejou para frente e, capturando os seios de Rukia com suas mãos, deliciou-se passando a língua pela pele sedosa. Como ela era deliciosa!

A morena estava vivenciando experiências que nunca teve antes e, um pouco assustada com aquela onda de prazer que a invadiu, gemeu alto, fazendo um sorriso de satisfação cruzar os lábios de Ichigo que começou a se movimentar sobre o ventre da garota. Já era possível sentir que ela estava ficando mais que excitada e pronta para que executasse o ato.

Rukia ofegava, corada e tensa, mas ele sabia como lidar. Voltou a abraçá-la, deitando o corpo sobre o dela e logo ele sentiu a intimidade da morena lhe tocando. Uma nova onda de arrepios fez Rukia gemer alto, mas esse gemido ele não permitiu sair, pois logo cobriu a boca com seus lábios. Ela tremia, sendo acalmada por aquela ternura que as mãos dele transmitiam através de carícias.

Ela estava tensa, então ele pausou o beijo para encará-la mais uma vez.

- Rukia... - ele chamou, fazendo a mulher que apertava os olhos nervosa abri-los para encará-lo. - Está com medo? Não quer?

Ela balançou a cabeça imediatamente.

- Mas é claro que quero! - ela respondeu.

- Não se preocupe. - Ichigo a beijou novamente. - Vou fazer bem devagar...

Rukia assentiu.

_Deixo a tristeza e trago a esperança em seu lugar_

Então as mãos firmes dele afastaram as pernas que ela mantinha fechadas até então, abrindo espaço para aquele momento. Acariciou a intimidade da morena levemente antes de surpreendê-la com um profundo beijo. E foi durante esse beijo em que ele consumou o ato. Rukia sentiu a dor lancinante que a fez cravar as unhas nas costas de Ichigo antes de se render ao prazer que sucedia. Ela ofegava em meio ao beijo enquanto ele a acariciava. Quando viu que ela havia se acomodado com a presença em seu corpo, ele começou os movimentos que pareciam mais uma dança ritmada por uma música que era cantada pelos gemidos dos dois, que duraram até o ápice que foi atingido ao mesmo tempo.

Ichigo fazia de Rukia sua mulher. Haviam consumado o ato mais sublime que os corpos de um homem e uma mulher podem realizar para demonstrar seu amor. Haviam se entregado de corpo e alma.

-X-

O clima lá fora já estava bastante calmo, mas não tão agradável quanto o que compenetrava naquele quarto de apartamento. O sol já invadia com seus primeiros raios através da varanda e as cortinas de seda branca. O casal que estava ali em claro durante a noite toda não conseguira dormir.

Logo após aquela aventura envolvida pelo amor, os dois nada mais fizeram, apenas ficaram debaixo daquele tão alvo edredom deitados lado a lado e trocando um eterno olhar. Enquanto Ichigo encarava sua tão amada e preciosa _shinigami_, ele acariciava levemente com ternura e amor a macia pele do rosto dela. Estava tão bonita. Um verdadeiro anjo que descera de um mundo de discórdias e insanidades apenas para conectar seu coração ao de Ichigo.

Queria tê-la para sempre ali, ao seu lado e debaixo de suas asas novamente. Por que a vida era tão injusta a ponto de segurá-los durante sete longos anos? Anos de amizade e confiança, porém, uma grande briga que travara completamente suas vidas.

Ichigo não conseguia perder a confiança em sua baixinha. Nunca. Ela era seu eterno porto seguro e dona por inteiro de seu coração. Desde aquele dia em que ele depositou sua vida nas mãos dela, naquela chuva, naquele 17 de junho. Sim, a chuva parou mais uma vez.

- Rukia, você... me perdoa? - disse ainda tentando desvendar o mistério por trás daqueles olhos.

- Por quê? Eu que te devo desculpas. Eu traí sua confiança.

- Eu fiz algo pior. Eu duvidei de sua confiança. E eu me sentirei um lixo pelo resto da vida por ter feito isso.

Rukia percebeu o desespero e a aflição nas palavras do amado.

- Eu sou um idiota, Rukia. - disse com a primeira lágrima descendo pelo olho direito.

- Ichigo, isso já não importa mais. - acariciou o rosto corado.

- Como vou me perdoar por ter afastado você de mim? - perguntou beijando o dorso da mão da morena e então viu algo que fez os olhos castanhos se arregalarem. A cicatriz daquele ferimento que viu quando a empurrou naquele dia, cinco anos atrás, Não havia desaparecido? - Rukia... Eu te machuquei tanto! - a voz embargada se perdeu num soluço.

- Mas eu também te machuquei. - Rukia, angustiada ao vê-lo com o coração tão partido, envolveu o jovem com os braços como uma mãe. - Vamos recuperar esse tempo perdido!

- Rukia... - ele chamou com a cabeça apoiada ao peito nu da morena. - Não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre vou acreditar em você! Porque entre nós só existe uma verdade... - e invertendo a posição, Ichigo a abraçou e Rukia se acomodou no tórax dele. - e é que eu sempre te amei!

Os olhos de Ichigo já estavam quase secos, pois, as palavras de Rukia o confortavam e o deixavam tão forte quanto uma muralha de aço. Sim, ela era seu mundo, seu coração e sua eterna fortaleza.

- Você sempre será meu coração, Rukia. Ele sempre estará com você, ele pulsa enquanto o seu pulsa. Eu não imagino ter uma vida justa e concreta sem você ao meu lado. Eu não vivo sem você. Esses anos foram uma eterna estaca que roçava em meu peito que me torturava até a morte.

_Que o nosso amor pra sempre viva, minha dádiva  
>Quero poder jurar que essa paixão jamais será<br>Palavras, apenas  
>Palavras pequenas<br>Palavras_

Rukia estava perplexa com as palavras do ruivo. Como ela conseguira transformar tanto assim a vida de uma pessoa?

Não. Ela não havia simplesmente mudado a vida dele. Ela se tornou sua vida e ele se tornou a vida dela. Ambos necessitavam um do outro de uma forma incessante. Do toque, dos gestos, dos olhares, de tudo que transformava aquelas duas vidas, de mundos distintos, em uma vida só de um único mundo que apenas pertencia a eles.

- Então se eu sou seu coração... eu quero que você seja o meu! - ela afirmou, tocando no lado esquerdo do peito do jovem e sentindo as batidas fortes dele.

- Só se você permitir. - Ichigo sorriu, segurando com as duas mãos a dela sobre seu peito.

- Você não é meu coração. Você é aquilo que mantém o meu vivo! - a morena se derreteu. - Não me deixe morrer, Ichigo. Continue alimentando o meu coração! - soluçou. - Não teve um dia sequer nesses anos em que eu não pensei em você. Em que eu não pensasse em como... era maravilhoso viver ao seu lado!

- Rukia...

Ichigo a abraçou com firmeza e ternura. Sentia-se mais arrependido em ter desperdiçado tantos anos em que ambos sofreram muito. O rapaz levantou-se deixando o corpo nu exposto à luz do sol. Foi até a gaveta da escrivaninha e de lá tirou uma pequena caixa de veludo. Parecia estar empoeirada. A baixinha sentou-se na cama encobrindo o belo corpo com o edredom.

- Já perdemos tempo de mais. E eu não vou aguentar perder mais nem um dia. - disse ele ajoelhando-se diante da cama onde a amada se encontrava. - Rukia Kuchiki... - abriu um sorriso radiante. - aceita ser meu coração? Quer se casar comigo?

Rukia sentiu o coração bater mais forte com aquele olhar, aquele sorriso, aquelas palavras.

- Desculpa, era o anel que minha mãe mais amava e meu pai me deu dizendo que era para eu colocá-lo no dedo da pessoa certa. – disse ele reparando na joia.

A morena não pôde evitar o transbordar de seus belos olhos. Colocou a mão esquerda na boca e deu a direita para o amado.

- Eu aceito, seu bobo!

Assim que Ichigo colocou a aliança de ouro com pedras de safiras e diamantes, Ichigo levantou-se tomando a amada nos braços deitando-a novamente na cama e enchendo-a de beijos.

Aquele sorriso, depois de tantos anos, foi recuperado novamente. Assim como a vida separou duas almas, a mesma uniu-as em uma só formando um único ser. A paz, o amor e a confiança pairaram no coração de ambos, dando início a uma nova vida e longa caminhada.


End file.
